Wendigo
by BlackenRosette19
Summary: Dean continues to hunt after their fathers death. The recent hunt brings them to a cabin up in the mountains where a couple disappeared. Their suspicion leading it to be a wendigo who lives in cold conditions...or is it something totally different?


**Disclaimer: First of all these belong to the rightful owners just burrowing them cuz I love them so much O.o only character that belongs to me is the one that comes into the story later on. Thanx!**

**Summary: Dean continues to hunt after their fathers death. The recent hunt brings them to a cabin up in the mountains where a couple disappeared. Their suspicion leading it to be a wendigo who lives in cold conditions...or is it something totally different?**

**Authors Notes: This is set after season one. Don't get me wrong I like the newest season 9 and 10 but I will always like the older seasons much more. They weren't as complicated haha anyway thanx for reading. Slight cussing! But no other warning!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Supernatural - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter One: Mountain Side Inn

"I've been around for you. Been up and down for you but I just can't get any relief. I've swallowed my pride for you,"

"Dude. Really?"

Dean stole a glance at Sam who was looking at him with one brow raised. "Yea, REO is a classic. Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake hole, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam went back to scrolling on his laptop, "Whatever."

"Aw Sammy, don't be a bitch."

Sam ignored him as he continued to read the article.

Dean reached for the volume and turned it up. Knowing fully well how irritated it would get Sam and he was right. Sam gave him the best of all 'bitch faces'.

They drove for a couple more hours before coming to a hotel and stopping in for the night. Dean pulled into the parking lot and put her in park before cutting the engine. Sam had already fallen asleep and was leaned up against the glass. He hated waking the kid up considering his brother didn't get much sleep these days.

"Sam. Come on. Wake up." He said shaking his shoulders.

Sam's eyes fluttered before fully opening. Rubbing his eyes, he questioned, "Dean? Where are we?"

Dean was already opening the door and getting out. "South Dakota, hotel. Hang tight while I get us a room."

Sam didn't reply, only watched as Dean walked in to the hotel office and started talking to the guy at the counter. He waited until Dean had walked out and back to the impala before getting out and grabbing their things.

"Our room number is six." He informed throwing Sam a set of keys.

Sam walked to their room and unlocked the door, stepping into the dark room. Dean was right behind him after getting the rest of their things.

Sam flipped the switch, turning on the light before flopping down on the bed. Exhaustion seeping into his bones at the constant hunting. They barely had time to rest without his brother wanting to get to another hunt and it worried him. After their father died it was like Dean became a different person, like his soul purpose was to keep tracking down supernatural creatures and ganking them. He understood Dean's pain but he didn't understand his reason and he brought it up on more than one account but Dean would refuse to listen or talk about it so Sam willingly dropped the subject.

Dean shut the door and threw his things in the floor. "I call the shower."

Dean had already shut the bathroom door before Sam could reply.

Sighing, he let his thoughts travel to his father and what he asked him before he died. In all honesty Sam was afraid. The demon said he had plans for him and children like him and his dad denied he knew anything about the demons motives. What was really strange is how ok and healthy he was and all of a sudden died? There was a connection to the demon and he knew his brother was pinning the guilt on himself but if Sam wanted to be honest with himself it wasn't Dean to blame, it was him. After all the demon was after him. That was plain to see.

The sound of the shower cut through his thoughts and he flipped over on his side, not denying sleep any longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - Supernatural - - - - - - - - - -

Sam woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Setting up in his bed he saw Dean shutting the door.

"Rise and Shine, Sammy."

Groaning, Sam fell back. "It's Sam."

He didn't need to look at Dean to know he smirked. He laid there a little bit longer before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Dean stared at his brother as he made his way into the bathroom. Frowning, he moved over to the window. His dads death fresh on his mind. All he wanted to do was hunt. One after another. He knew his brother wanted a break but the supernatural don't rest and neither do the Winchester's.

(Break)

Sam set in the passenger seat of the impala with the laptop in his lap. "So this couple disappeared somewhere in the mountains. They didn't find their bodies for months and when they did there wasn't anything left of them. Just bones."

Dean side-glanced at him. "It takes what? Close to a year until all the flesh is completely gone?"

Sam nodded. "Maybe longer. Depends really but just in a few months?"

"So its our kind of thing. What do you think it is." Dean asked.

Sam shut the laptop. "Could be a number of things. Ghouls, wendigo."

Dean pulled into a small gas station and parked near a pump. "the couple stayed in a cabin right? I guess we will have to take it step by step."

They both stepped out of the car. "Yeah. Only they might not be renting the cabin out after what happened."

"Dude that was months ago. We will just have to talk to the owner." Dean replied walking away from Sam and into the store.

Sam shook his head. Dean was like a walking time bomb. He hardly listened to Sam on hunts and he didn't take ifs or buts for an answer.

After Sam filled the car with gas, him and Dean got back on the road. It took another hour before they reached Mountain side inn. It was impressive to say the least. The main office was like a regular rental cabin. It was surrounded by trees and snow. Off to the side was a road that led up the mountain. No other cabins was visible which meant they were pretty far up.

Dean cut the ignition and got out of the car, followed by Sam.

"It's got to be an expensive place by the looks of it." Sam inquired.

"I'm getting that." Dean replied.

Walking into the cabin, it was just as neat looking inside as it was out. A deer head hung on the wall, along with reefs and snow globes on the shelf.

Dean whistled, "I'm starting to like this place."

"Can I help you."

Sam and Dean turned to find a young lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes staring at them. Dean spoke first, "Ah, yeah. We was needing a cabin."

Her gaze went from one brother to the other. "You guys, like, together?" She asked unsure.

Dean's expression turned into one of disgust when he realized what she asked, "What? No! Were brothers! That's just, that's sick."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Though it was annoying that everytime they asked for a motel room they get mistaken for a gay couple but it was worth seeing the look on Dean's face everytime.

Dean glared at him and Sam held his hands up in defense, "Hey she said it not me."

"Yeah but your the one laughing!"

They turned their attention back to the girl who was also laughing. "I'm so sorry. I can tell you are family by the way you bicker. Please, let me see I there are any available cabins. Follow me."

Sam shrugged and they followed her to the service desk. She flipped through a book and said, "The only one we have is all the way at the top of the mountain."

"We'll take it." Dean decided, giving her a credit card and winked at her, making her face turn red.

She swiped it and handed it back once it said approved. "Okay well," she bent down and picked up a set of keys, "Here are the keys. Just follow the road leading up. It goes straight to the top."

"Thank you." Sam said.

They turned to leave and walked out. Dean once again started up the impala and drove up the mountain.

It was a thirty minute drive and Dean was starting to get colder. It seemed the further up they went the colder it got. Sam was going through their fathers journal trying to get a sense on what they might be dealing with.

"I think it might be a wendigo." Sam cut through the silence.

"I thought Wendigo's liked the woods. This is a whole different temperature. It's unlikely."

"Yeah but the fact all the flesh was gone is a wendigo's doing. I don't know man maybe they evolved?" Sam asked.

Dean turned right, finally spotting the cabin. "I guess but if that's the case this might not go in our favor."

Dean parked and turned to Sam. "Plus I'm pretty sure there is nothing in that journal about a winter wendigo. Lets get inside. It's freezing out here."

Sam didn't argue and followed his brother out of the car and on the porch of the cabin. After Dean fought with the lock, he managed to find the right key and open up the door and walked inside.

Sam put his laptop on the table. "Don't you think its weird she didn't mention the couple that died here?"

Dean was taking off his shoes. "Like I said dude, it was months ago. Think about it. They got to be making alot of money here and if news got around to every guest that came here do you really think they would want to stay?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Guess not."

Dean laid back on the bed. "Lets get some rest then we'll go find our white wendigo."

Sam tilted his head. "How do you know its white?"

"I don't but come on. It lives in snowy weather. It needs camouflage." Dean replied like is was that obvious.

Sam rolled his eyes and did the same as Dean by taking off his shoes and laying back on the bed. "Sure. Why not."

Dean, recognizing his brothers sarcastic voice, Replied, "Yeah why not. Go to sleep, bitch."

Sam's eyes were already closed. "Fine, jerk."

Dean couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. Closing his eyes he soon fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - Supernatural - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dean, wake up."

Dean groaned. His brothers voice and hands shaking his shoulder knocking him out of his slumber. "Wh..? Sam? What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"We got a problem."

Dean's eyes snapped open and he was setting up and swinging his legs off in no time. "You okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine but I don't think we will be going anywhere."

Dean's eye brows came together. "What are you talking about."

"Look outside."

Dean got up and walked to the window. He parted the curtain only for his eyes to widen. What was calm but chilly weather when they arrived was now a blizzard of snow around them.

Let me know what ya think an if I should continue! I ain't one to ask for reviews cuz if you like the story so far then awesome thanks! But I do appreciate reviews so please! Do review and tell me how I'm doing! Ok? Haha! Thanx again!


End file.
